


That One Dream ~Larry Stylinson~

by eversinceniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, It's supposed to be funny, M/M, Short, Silly, So yeah, This Is STUPID, but not really, her name is Diamond, i wrote this with my cousin, it was late :p, niall + food, this isn't serious, two people die, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversinceniall/pseuds/eversinceniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crack fix. Kind of. You should read it because I said so :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Dream ~Larry Stylinson~

**Author's Note:**

> So my cousin, Diamond, and I wrote this a couple months ago. It was really late and we were tired, and bored when we wrote it, so this is supposed to be stupid. :D

Louis and Harry were together on the X Factor. They were very in love. Then Harry leaves Louis for Nick, and Louis' all sad. Harry and Nick are together for a year. They go to their anniversary date by car at a fancy restaurant Harry got reservations for. Nick is driving, when suddenly the car slides on ice, and the car flips over in a ditch upside down. Nick dies, and Harry gets head trauma. Then Harry wakes up in a hospital, and Louis is besides him.  
Louis says, "I'm so sorry for your loss.."  
Harry is confused "What loss?"  
Louis answers, "Nick. Your boyfriend."  
Harry says, "Wait I thought I was with you."  
Louis shakes his head, "No, you broke up with me a year after the x factor for Nick."  
Harry asks, "Can we just pretend we never broke up because I still love you."  
Louis admits, "I kind of fell in love with someone else."  
Harry asks, jealous and upset, "Who?"  
Louis whispers, "Niall. We're dating. You left me for Nick. So I moved on."  
Niall walks in to check on them.  
Harry gets up angrily. Mad Louis for falling in love with someone else. Harry accidentally trips over his foot, and falls. He hits his head off a table with doctor tools, gets a syringe in his head, and dies. Louis goes over and hugs his lifeless body, hyperventilating, and passes out. Niall smells nandos and doesn't care about the fact that his boyfriend and best mate are lying on the floor, one dead, and one passed out. Niall hunts for the nurse who's holding the Nandos, tackles her to the ground, takes the nandos, and walks out of the hospital to his car, and drives away.  
Louis wakes up in his bed, Harry beside him, and realizes that everything was a dream, and that it is 2014, Larry is still real, none of it ever happened, and Nick Grimshaw doesn't exist.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is InkBravery. :)


End file.
